darksummonerfandomcom-20200216-history
Evolution
Evolution in Dark Summoner is a straightforward process, performed by sacrificing a Rank A or Rank AA monster to a second Rank A or AA monster with the exact same name (e.g. a Rank A Witch of Snakes to another Rank A Witch of Snakes).Ex evolution is performed when the EX monster reaches max level and requires certain amount of special EX stones that can be acquired through battling or events. Description Evolution turns the powered-up Rank A/AA monster into a Rank A+/AA+ monster, with much higher starting stats and higher stat gain per level. Of major importance is that the evolved monster's Level and Skill Level will be reset to 1 after evolution, so it may be temporarily less powerful than your original monster. In addition, an evolution costs significantly more than a sacrifice, usually 29,900 gold. However, the price does lower if the monster that is being sacrificed to is of a higher level; in the case of Rank A monsters, the price drops by 100 for every level of the monster being sacrificed to. This is quite useful with Rank AA monsters, who have a slightly different formula; since the price can easily be over a million gold for evolution without leveling. After leveling, this price can drop to five digit, which is much cheaper. In addition, a Rank A+ monster will quickly overtake its Rank A counterpart in overall statistics, and they are considered both very rare and desirable. A significant number of Rank A monsters (such as Punisher Sphinx) gain a skill once they evolve. Post-evolution, over 90% of A+ monsters have skills, either through originally possessing them or through evolution. Souls An additional method of evolution is provided via Evolution Souls, which are very rare, and often can only be obtained through events. Ex Evolution Stones Stones that are required to evolve an EX monster to ex stage.6 groups of stones: *Flesh Stone of Vitality-used in all stages of ex evolution,each stage requires different amount of them-Second stage requires 10,third stage requires 20 and fourth stage requires 50. *Flesh Stone of Silence-required along with Flesh stones of vitality to evolve Third stage ex monster into fourth stage monster.Amount required:10. *Flesh Stone of Fury-required along with Flesh stones of vitality to evolve Third stage ex monster into fourth stage monster.Amount required:10. *Flesh Stone of Instinct-required along with Flesh stones of vitality to evolve Third stage ex monster into fourth stage monster.Amount required:10. *Flesh Stone of Dignity-required along with Flesh stones of vitality to evolve Third stage ex monster into fourth stage monster.Amount required:10. *Flesh Stone of Fate-required along with Flesh stones of vitality to evolve Third stage ex monster into fourth stage monster.Amount required:20. Formulas for Evolution Cost * Evolver = The level of monster to be evolved * Sacrifice = The level of monster being sacrificed : Rank A Cost = 30,000 - ( Evolver * 100 ) : Rank AA Cost = 1,120,000 - ( Evolver * 9900 ) - ( Sacrifice * 900 ) : Rank AAA Cost = 4,380,000 - ( Evolver * 19800 ) - ( Sacrifice * 1800 ) : Rank S Cost = 9,476,200 - ( Evolver * 29800 ) - ( 351100 ) ''(this works with higher lvl sacrifice, around lvl 100. Not sure how to do lower lvls)'' : Optimizing costs: : Assuming 2.6 level ups for every 10 monsters sacrificed, and 400 opportunity cost per sacrificed monster (can't sell them anymore) : A: costs more to sacrifice than evolution discount can help : AA: Evolver ~ level 39; Sacrifice = level 1 : AAA: Evolver ~ level 86; Sacrifice = level 4 : If you can gain more than 2.6 level ups for every sacrifice (eg using souls) then these numbers go up. If you cannot sacrifice 10 monsters every time (eg inventory limits) or value the victims more than 400, then these numbers go down. : When in doubt, go slightly lower. The potential discount is very small near these break even points. Also see * Monster Category:Game Terms